


Bad Blood

by Ojiejojie



Category: The Borgias: The Original Crime Family (2011)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ojiejojie/pseuds/Ojiejojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible to be lovers and siblings? <br/>After all blood is thicker than water</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father-figure

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not very well written! I'm not very good at doing scenes I much prefer dialogue  
> I wanted this idea to happen so I thought, why not write it myself.  
> Also sorry for short chapters  
> Will become mature rating later on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father figure for Giovanni

Lucrezia lay on her bed, lazily running her fingers through Cesare’s dark hair. Giovanni begins crying in the next room.

“Cesare do you love me?”

“Of course sis, why do you ask?”

“Will you attend the baby then?” Cesare laughs but moves from the bed to fulfil his sister’s wishes anyway.

“He is growing big your Giovanni” Cesare whispered as he looked down affectionately on his baby nephew. Giovanni slowly quietened, being rocked in his crib. 

“He reminds me more of his father every day.” Lucrezia sighed and rolled on to her stomach to look at Cesare as he continued to rock Giovanni. 

“The poor stableboy?”

“No, Narcissus.” Cesare smiled at his sister and gently kissed his nephew while he slept.

“You would make a good father Cesare.”

“For Giovanni?” 

“Perhaps.” Answered Lucrezia beckoning Cesare back to the bed with a small crook of her finger to which Cesare quickly replied.

“I will always be here to be the father figure Giovanni needs.” 

“A father figure maybe, but not a father.” Cesare looked at her with concern in his eyes and placed his hand over hers.

“What has brought this on?”

“He is growing older as you said and I’m beginning to doubt my ability to give him everything he needs from a family.” She said quietly a trace of sadness shadowing her words.

“Everything you cannot give him, I will.” 

The door bangs open and Juan leisurely strolls in, a cigaro in one hand and wine in the other. He smirks when he sees Lucrezia and Cesare on the bed together. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” He says coyly, strolling over to peer at Giovanni in his crib.

“Keep that foul smelling turd from my son.”

“Piggy likes cigaros doesn’t he?” Juan coos while lowering the cigaro into the crib. Giovanni wakes briefly from the intrusion and fusses slightly.

“Look what you’ve done.” Lucrezia scolds getting up from her position on the bed to stand protectively over her son, attempting to soothe him back to sleep. 

“Was there something you wanted Juan?” Cesare also gets up from the bed, shooting Juan a dark look. 

“Not at all brother, again sorry if I interrupted anything…” He chuckles, throwing his siblings a glance they fail to recognise before stalking from the room just as suddenly as he arrived.


	2. The beginnings of rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juan suspects and begins to plan

Juan paced the courtyard scowling. The dark heavy sky lingering with promised rain above him. He had seen the way Cesare looked at their sister. He had seen it. He was not to be fooled and he was not pleased. Some dark desire had existed behind the looks his brother delivered his sister, a desire that was both sinful and immoral. Sweet, innocent Lucrezia. Had he seen the look in her eyes too? What secret bond did these two share that he was not privy to? He heard quick heavy footsteps approaching from behind him and correctly identified them as belonging to his loving brother, Cesare.

“You summoned me here brother?” Cesare said casually while leaning on a stone pillar of the courtyard. 

“Indeed I did.” Juan replied, copying Cesare’s movements and leaning on an opposite pillar.

“Well would you be so kind as to enlighten me?” 

“I was thinking of a trip, a kind of sibling retreat, to see our dear brother Gioffre and his new bride.”

“When did you become so family centred Juan?” 

“You and Lucrezia inspired me the other day.” Juan smiled, a smile that put Cesare on edge.

“I’m not sure father can spare…”

“Us? Well I have already asked. He is pleased that we are nurturing our natural brotherly bond and can indeed spare us for a few days.” 

“I will broach the subject with Lucrezia.”

“I’m sure you will.” Juan sauntered into the open garden just as the sky decided to relieve its burden and the first drizzle of rain began to fall.


	3. Too old for nose kisses

“He is up to something, I am sure of it.” Lucrezia hissed walking arm in arm with Cesare in the garden. The sun was high in the sky, the roses were blooming and Cesare had surprised Lucrezia by joining her on her daily stroll. Usually he was too busy for her with stratagem and conferences with their Holy Father. But today he had sought her out to inform her of their brother’s ominous invitation. She felt like this was the only time he sought her out, to tell her of news, and usually bad at that. 

“Oh I have no doubt, but we must go.”

“Must we?” Lucrezia laughed, smiling eyes looking up at Cesare as he similarly looked down on her with his own fondness. 

“I’m afraid so, my love.” Cesare wrapped an arm around his sister, pulling her close and planting a kiss on her nose. Lucrezia let out a giggle and attempted to push Cesare away from her.

“I am too old for kisses on the nose Cesare.” 

“Is that so?” Cesare raised an eyebrow, and let Lucrezia out from his firm grasp. “What do young ladies receive then instead of kisses on the nose?” 

“I am afraid you are not old enough to know.” Lucrezia teased, twisting from Cesare’s out reached hands in his attempts to pull her close to him once again. 

“I know more than you, sweet sister.” He chuckled, pursuing her as she disappeared further into the garden. He has just gotten close enough to clasp the intricate fabric of her favourite blue dress, when a sharp turn allowed her escape. He quietly stalked the path, ears listening for the sound of his sister’s quiet laughter or soft breaths. He had just gotten to the end of the trail in a state of confusion, facing a brick wall covered in vines and surrounded by roses, when two delicate hands covered his eyes. 

“Ahuh! Seems there are still some things you have to learn.”

He covered her hands with his own and brought them down to his lips, planting ten soft, quick kisses on each of her fingers there. Lucrezia sighed out a breath at the sensation. 

“Perhaps you could teach me?”


	4. Bosoms and politics

Lucrezia, Cesare, and Juan Borgia sat around their father’s elaborate dining table, sipping wine and engaging in soft discussion. All but Juan, who was in fact gulping down his wine and staring intently in turn at his brother and sister. He jolted his empty wine cup down on the table, indicating to the serving boy that he would need his fourth refill.

“Do you really need another cup Juan?” Lucrezia murmured to Juan, under Cesare and Rodrigo’s tedious and inexhaustible discussion of politics from across the table. 

“Do not begin to think you know what I need.” Juan smiled viciously at her, before turning to join his father and brother in their conversation.

Lucrezia, having no critical interest in the intricacies of politics where it did not directly concern her, continued to sip on the heavy wine. She loved the way Cesare looked when he was deeply involved in debate, so passionate and intense. He sometimes looked at her like that, on those occasions that she caught him. But she was not politics, nor was she war or campaigns. She was the peaceful in-betweens he rarely sought out. Cesare’s life was a constant battle that she did not know where she fit in. His long hair was dark and wild as he leaned into the table, forcefully indicating as if there were a map laid out under his hand. Her father was solemnly nodding in thought and Juan was smirking, in expected disagreement. Cesare caught her staring, in a brief pause, and smiled gently in a way that understood and apologised for the dreary matters that had seemed to have overtaken the family dinner. 

“Are you looking forward to the family outing Juan has planned, Lucrezia?” Lucrezia was roused from her thoughts by the question directed suddenly at her from across the table.

“Yes, father, any time with my brothers is time well spent.” Rodrigo smiled at her response and clapped Cesare on the back. 

“Aren’t you boys blessed to have such a loving and dutiful sister in your care?” 

 

“One of us luckier than the other it would appear...” Juan muttered under his breath.   
“What’s that Juan?” 

“I said it would appear that we would leave to see Gioffre sooner than expected. Some matters have need of my attention in Squillace.”

“Would those matters have deep brown eyes and ample bosom brother?” Cesare smirked at Juan. 

“Now, now, let us not talk of…bosom, over dinner and especially not in front of your sister.”

“Lucrezia does not mind, do you sis? In fact I am informed that our dear Lucrezia is quite knowledgeable on such fleshly matters.” Lucrezia grimaced at Juan’s not so subtle insinuation and Cesare scowled at his words. 

“I refuse to believe such things Juan.” Rodrigo replied taking a long swallow of his wine.

“Why wouldn’t she, she has bosoms does she not?” 

“Let’s not talk of Lucrezia’s…bosoms.” Cesare cautioned Juan with a look that he returned with a brazen smile.

“You would know all about her bosoms wouldn’t you Cesare.” He retorted in a whisper. 

“I know nothing...” Cesare replied shocked and irritated at the statement, shooting a small glance in their sister’s direction, attempting to not take in her breasts as he did so. Luckily she was preoccupied with discussing the upcoming dance with their father in animated detail. 

“You know too much brother.” Juan pushed himself up from the table and left the room without another word.


	5. The Whore of Rome

Lucrezia was held in her father’s arms as they whirled around the grand ballroom. She had been dancing her whole life, in her mother’s arms as an infant, on Cesare’s toes as a child and now she was often seen in the twirling embrace of one of her ceaseless suitors. The music slowed to a stop and when her father released her she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“What was that for?” 

“For being a wonderful dance partner and an even better father.”

“And how am I at being pope?” Rodrigo asked as he escorted Lucrezia off the dance floor.

“Oh, dreadful.” She teased. 

“Your trip is tomorrow, how will I ever survive without my children?” 

“Perhaps we will return and Rome will be in ruins?”

“Yes, perhaps.” Rodrigo laughed and left Lucrezia, scanning the crowds for his mistress, Giulia Farnese as he went. Lucrezia in turn began to look for her brother for the next dance. In her brief glance around the room she saw countless handsome men eager for her attention, but none like her brother. He was the best dancer she knew, as well as her favorite partner. They had practiced endlessly together as children. She had taken turns stepping on the toes of both Cesare and Juan, Juan not taking the disturbance as amiably as his counterpart. 

Cesare was in fact, on the other side of the large room talking to a charming young woman up against one of the many decorated walls. She was giggling seductively at his quips and staring up into his dark eyes, a look which he returned eagerly. He had not danced all night, nor had he thought about dancing and neither had he thought about Lucrezia. That was until he had chanced to look up and see her fervently looking about for someone he presumed was him. 

“Cesare? You were just saying about the gardens…?”

“Sorry, I have to leave you now.”

“What for?”

“To dance.” 

“I’ve been told I make quite a good partner...” 

“Oh I already have a partner in mind.” Cesare began to walk away without even a backwards glance to the disgruntled guest he left behind him. Coming up towards Lucrezia he offered his hand to her with an exaggerated bow.

“May I have this dance my lady?” She beamed in response and willingly took his hand for the next song. 

“I thought you would never ask.” They lined up with the other dancers and began to perform the elaborate and intricate moves, weaving about the floor gracefully. They never needed to take their eyes off each other, they knew the dance off by heart. 

“May I step in for the next song brother?” Juan had appeared at their side, without either of them noticing his arrival. 

“If Lucrezia doesn’t mind.” Juan looked at her expectantly as she slowly lowered her hand from Cesare’s. 

“I do not mind.” Juan held out his hand impatiently and pulled her close to him as her eyes followed Cesare’s retreat.

“How come we never dance together Lucrezia?”

“I do not know Juan.”

“I know why, because you only dance with Cesare.” 

“You know that’s not true.”

“Ah yes my mistake, you only dance with your suitors.” Lucrezia looked up at Juan’s face and recognized that same expression he had been wearing often when observing his siblings. She observed the disgust and anger but could not identify an emotion deep under the surface only visible through his eyes. It was something like jealousy. 

“What are you saying?”

“I am saying, is Cesare your brother or your suitor?” he snarled grabbing her arm tight and stopping their already irregular rotating.

“Don’t be ridiculous Juan!” They had begun to gain the attention of those around them who had begun to slow their own dancing in order to better take in the scene. 

Juan roughly pulled his sister close enough so the crowd could not hear his whisper. “Does father know you are the whore of Rome?” Lucrezia pulled free at his words and attempted to hastily move through the crowd without letting the outrage and hurt show on her face. Cesare had witnessed the scene as everyone else did and did not know which sibling to confront first. His affection gave out in the end and he followed Lucrezia to an abandoned side room of the hall, where she had sunk into a chair. How he dare make such a scene like that, she thought furiously. 

“What did he do?” 

“He is saying the most…strange things Cesare.” She did not know how to express Juan’s thoughts. Was she repulsed by them, though she had sometimes thought them herself in the deepest and most intimate parts of her mind? No, Juan was being ridiculous. She was being ridiculous. 

“What did he say to offend you so my love? I swear I’ll cut out his tongue before he can say another insolent word.” Cesare growled pacing over to kneel at her feet. 

“He had the nerve to call me the whore of Rome.”

“Huh! He would know, he has visited them all.”

“I do not know if I will be able to endure this trip with him.”

“I will be there, don’t worry.” Lucrezia smiled at him and willed herself not to think any more on what Juan had said.


	6. Red Carnation

The carriage lumbered along the dirt road with two of Rome’s most handsome and attentive guards on each side. One dark haired guard was alternating between glowering at the other and attempting to gaze through the red velvet curtain of the coach, however he could only briefly glimpse the beauty within. The other guard was quite content to silently enjoy the ride with his two siblings, almost forgetting the purpose of this trip. 

Lucrezia was jostled awake by the sudden stop of the carriage and the abrupt squealing cry of her infant son. Her first thought was to wonder if Juan was anywhere near the child. As she completely awoke she found her son being nursed by the young maid sharing the enclosed space with her.

“Thank you, Henrietta. I think I’ll get out for a little while and see what is holding us up.” Lucrezia opened the curtain, letting the soft warm light stream in. She looked around to see Cesare on her side of the coach. He smiled when he saw her emerge and gracefully got down from his horse, as if he had done it a hundred times, and probably had. He offered Lucrezia his hand to assist her. When she was down and arm in arm with Cesare, as was natural for them, Cesare suggested a quiet walk around the site to stretch their legs. 

“The day is beautiful.”

“Your beauty quite outshines it.” 

“Do you mean that truthfully Cesare?” Lucrezia looked up at her brother hoping to see the sincerity in his eyes. He did not disappoint her, as untold behind his eyes was much more the she could ever hope to understand. Instead of answering her question, he simply smiled and continued along the natural path in the undergrowth. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked like a modest flower resting among the beautiful bouquet crowding the path. Upon further inspection Cesare found it to be a deep red carnation.

“What is this?”

“A blossom for a blossom.” 

“It’s lovely Cesare, and sweet smelling.” A red carnation. Lucrezia attempted to think on her fleeting study of the meanings of flowers. Admiration? A red carnation means admiration and…

“Cesare is it true that you are going off with our brother to lead an army against Caterina Sforza?”

“Where did you hear that?”

“I am not completely ignorant. I know you, I have known you my whole life. You do not think I know what is happening with you? You don’t think I have my own spies in this spider web called Rome?”

“I assume you have assassins as well then sister?” 

“I have what I need. Do you?” 

“I need you.” 

“You need war and honour Cesare, you do not need a sister.” Cesare stopped his stride and turned towards Lucrezia. He stared at her intently, while she held his gaze, before grabbing her by the arms and pulling her close to him. They were so close that Lucrezia could feel his breath on her lips and knew that he could feel the same.

“I need you like my body needs this air. I’d rather stop my own breath then give you up. Do not ever doubt that.” 

“I would never doubt you brother.” A red carnation means passionate love, she remembered.


	7. Rumours and Opium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence and short chapters! Personally I prefer the chapters short and sweet at the moment because I feel that if I keep writing the quality will just plunge.

A silent shadow approached the couple from behind, peering out from behind a tree and grimacing softly to himself. Juan Borgia knew that he would find his siblings here but somewhere inside himself he wished he hadn’t. But truly he didn’t know what he thought anymore, ever since the trouble with his member his mind had been scattered and he found himself in fits of hysteria. He never knew when one would take hold but he did know that the wine would soothe him and the tears of the poppy would calm his mind. This secret drug would open Juan’s eyes to all the debauchery that lie around him, in fact it was on one of his frequent visits to the opium den that he admitted to himself of his suspicion. He had friends there, and with the growing distance with his family Juan was feeling the suffocating loneliness of his condition. 

“They’re fucking I tell ya, like dogs on the street. Disgusting.” Cried Alph. 

“It’s true, I’ve heard talk all over Rome of the affair.” Another voiced piped in, accompanied by muttered agreement. 

“My sister’s, husband’s brother is a serving man in the papal household and he says he saw them with his very own eyes. Bending her over a table he said. It made him sick just to see it.” There was a communal groan of disgust from the listeners, between inhales of their opium sticks. Juan was just one of the listeners that night in the opium den, looking a common sight and bringing no more attention to himself than usual. His injured leg lay in front of him and he lazily stared at it while his ears were concentrated on the talk taking place around him. 

“It’s unnatural. How can we have a Pope who lets this kind of sin take place in his own family?”

“If my own flesh and blood was desecrating themselves in such a way, I know what I’d do.” Juan’s eyes widened at the unspoken threat. ‘I know what I’d do.’ Juan knew what this man would do, he’d put an end to it anyway he could. 

‘I know what I’d do.’ 

The phrase stuck with Juan for the rest of that evening. 

Juan knew what the city was talking about of his brother and sister. He also knew that sometimes even their father played a role in the perverse fictions the peasants loved to spread. Juan would have enjoyed silencing anyone he heard speak ill of his family but in moments like this, when he found himself intruding on the intimate moments between his siblings he had his doubts. 

‘I know what I’d do.’


	8. Shadows in the trees

A quiet figure approached Juan who was hiding in the trees. Juan turned suddenly, startled at the slight noise. 

“What are you doing here dog?”

“I go where Cesare goes.” Micheletto murmured in return, keeping one eye on his master. Cesare was unaware of being watched as his sole focus was on Lucrezia as they leisurely strolled along giggling to themselves. 

“And he goes where Lucrezia goes, and they are both going to hell.” Micheletto turned both eyes to look at Juan peculiarly. 

“I believe it will be a family reunion then.” Juan smiled sourly at that. He would not be joining his siblings in hell that was for sure. He may whore and drink, but he firmly believed he was a good man down inside. What did Micheletto mean than by a family reunion? What could the sweet Gioffre have done to earn himself a place? Or their pious father the pope, would he not be the first in heaven? Well he did know what their mother had partaken in, the Spanish whore and her dirty business.

Micheletto had been staring at him Juan began to notice. Juan spat at his feet and quickly stalked back to the carriage to await the pleasure of his siblings. As always they did what they wanted while he was left to whatever they’d left behind. 

Micheletto continued to quietly follow Cesare and Lucrezia, averting his eyes when he must but always seeing.


	9. Bandits

The ride to Squillace was long and tiring, and all Cesare Borgia desired was to be inside the carriage he rode beside. Not only would the carriage be much more pleasant within compared to the dusty road he travelled, but he also craved the company of its occupants more than ever recently. Lucrezia believed his only loves in this life were the primal urges experienced by a renaissance man; lust, war, honour. But she underestimated him. Cesare loved his family. He loved politics and sword fighting, and he had a soft spot for wine. And Cesare loved God, but only when it suited him. But he didn’t love these things half as much as he loved Lucrezia. 

A sudden commotion on the path ahead drew Cesare’s attention. Several men were approaching their front guards and Cesare could sense the aggression in their advance. They probably think we carry gold in this carriage. Best not let them see that what we transport is much more valuable.

“Move aside men, let us be on our way.” He called out to them. 

“And who would we be moving for?” A large, ugly looking man with a hook nose and two narrowed eyes called back. He was probably this bands leader, comparing him to the other two unsightly bandits who were currently eyeing off the carriage and guards in turn. The smallest one was alarmingly skinny and his hair was falling out in patches. Cesare would have said that his greatest feature was his hair, which said a lot about his face. The third man was of an average build, average weight and had exceptionally average features. The only thing that distinguished him at all was the pox that covered the right side of his face and continued all the way down his neck to his wrist. Cesare noticed that the scabs looked fresh by his insistent scratching and the yellow pus that followed, and decided to make an effort to stay away from this man. Cesare considered his next words carefully. Though a fight with these men would be purely sport, an easy win, there was the added consideration of any chance of harm falling upon his dear sister. 

“We are just papal escorts on our way out of Rome, let us past, we mean no harm.” The three men looked at each other unimpressed. They had set out today with one purpose in mind, and no simple words would persuade them from their course. 

“It looks like you got something worth our while in that carriage of yours.” The Hooked nose man called back. The small man sniggered and took a cautious step forward. Cesare purposefully brushed his hand across the sword at his hip, sending a silent message. The man smiled gently, though Cesare could see the malice in his eyes, “we only want a look is all.” Cesare could see from the corner of his eye that Juan’s hand had also gone to his weapon. Cesare had half expected his craven brother to have turned and retreated for Rome by now as he had before, but Juan had held his ground though silent within the exchange. These men seemed to be unconcerned about the possibility of a struggle, and took no notice of their clear disadvantage. Cesare had one more man than them, and doubted the bandits were of any skill with a blade. 

“Why don’t you run along now before you get yourself in some trouble you can’t get out of…with your life.” Juan had finally spoken up. Cesare just hoped the words did not inflame the men’s spirits. Juan was smirking now, clearly confident of their position if things were to come to a head. Cesare began to formulate a battle plan in his head, mapping a clear course of action of the most effective way to protect the carriage should they make a sudden decision to act. While this was happening the pox ridden man had begun a slow movement around and closer to the carriage, he was about 4 metres away now, too close for Cesare’s comfort.  
“Stay yourself bandit if you value your head.” Cesare had indicated for one of the two guards with them to notch an arrow on his bow, which was currently being aimed at his head. 

“Looks like we found ourselves something real precious boys.” The bandit laughed. Cesare could agree with them on that. He was getting sick of this exchange and fluently drew his sword from its scabbard. If this was to come to a fight, let it happen already. The hooked nose man saw his action and drew his own weapon in response, his other companions close behind him. 

“Pity, I had just cleaned by blade today.”


	10. A woman's sympathy

“That blade appears to have never seen a drop of blood in its life.” Juan laughed heartily and drew his own sword to match his brother. Juan and Cesare had fought each other on many an occasion and knew each other’s every strength and weakness in battle. For two brothers so out of balance, they were acutely aware of the other’s technique and could foresee their brother’s strike before it came. In each encounter they proved themselves to be the others equal, Cesare’s superior skill with a blade matched by Juan’s cunning and ruthlessness. But for two brothers who had sought each other in competition at every waking moment as youth, they had never once fought with each other against a common opponent. Juan hoped today would soon prove that to be untrue. He was eager for a fight, and some might say he was too eager. A man should never love the fight, but simply learn to expect it. But Juan had a lot of pent up rage he was ready to release on these peasants, and he intended to drag their bodies behind him as far as Squillace. Of course their situation was not of their own doing he supposed, they were poor and hungry and probably had families to feed with the alleged treasure being carried in the coach. But Juan thought, it is just as likely these men had been turned away from their families and took to harassing travellers for malicious fun, or were fugitives on the run, with a taste for blood and riches. Whatever their circumstances, Juan was going to expose their innards to the ground just the same. Cesare did not share his brother’s feelings, as was usual in the Borgia household. He wanted this squirmish over as soon as possible and to resume a peaceful journey with his siblings safe and intact. This was a strange feeling for Cesare, as he surely enjoyed the rush of a fight just as much as Juan, but he was in no mood for a slaughter this day. 

One of the men made a move to Cesare’s right, a fatal move as now Cesare’s mind was made up. He was about to lunge with his sword when there was a noise from the carriage.

“What is the holdup out here?” Lucrezia’s strained voice spoke through the curtain as she pulled it aside and moved to venture out of the carriage. Cesare, suddenly distracted from the assailants went to stop her. 

“Lucrezia what are you doing? Get back inside, this is no business for you.” He hissed, attempting to close the curtain back around her. But Lucrezia persisted against her brother’s strength and ended up on the ground anyway. 

“What is happening here?” She called to the men. The man with the hooked nose now had bulging eyes and a gaping expression to accompany it, and had lowered his sword imperceptibly. 

“It’s none of your concern sister, just a small matter of dealing with some vagrants.” Juan called back to her and motioned subtly to Cesare, with his eyes, to force her back into the carriage. Cesare made a move to do just that but Lucrezia stepped forward out of his grasp.

“Come now brothers, surely you aren’t entirely heartless? These poor men are just hungry, aren’t you?” Cesare and Juan looked at each other cautiously and at their assailants as they began to give a slight confused nod of the head. Lucrezia pulled out a coin purse from the fold of her gown and went to distribute the gold between the men. Cesare put out a hand to stay her.

“What are you doing you stupid girl, do you want to get yourself killed?” Lucrezia just gave him a look and he removed his hand slowly but accompanied her cautiously towards the men. The hooked nose man looked warily at the approaching girl but took the gold none the less. He wouldn’t grieve for the fight now forgotten. The gold was distributed evenly among them with Lucrezia flashing a golden smile at each in turn. 

“Thank you miss, you’re a kind soul.” The pox ridden man gave an uneducated bow and made haste to leave lest the brother’s soul was less kind. When they had all left and the guards had begun to relax from their battle-ready stance. Lucrezia turned sharply to Cesare.

“Do not ever call me a stupid girl ever again. I may turn out more intelligent than you think. Do not underestimate me brother.”


	11. Whores and love

Should he apologize? No, she knows he didn’t mean it….doesn’t she? Cesare paced outside the carriage, his stride increasing in its ferocity with each step. Juan looked on in distaste from where he was casually peeling an apple with his knife. He didn’t know what had Cesare so aggravated but he knew it had to do with their sister. He had always attained the belief that significant thought should be expended on warfare, drinking and fucking, not on the whims of women. He scoffed loudly and chucked his apple peel in the direction of Cesare.

“Stop, you are making me sick with your constant movement.” Cesare stopped and turned to look at Juan. 

“Maybe a walk would be beneficial for you brother.” Cesare called back, bending to pick up the discarded apple peel. “Did you know that an apple peel in water will reveal your true love’s first initial?” 

“Well for heaven’s sake, grab a barrel, I must know the name of the next whore I fuck.” Juan laughed. 

“You love the whores you bed?” Cesare thought with the amount of whores Juan bedded, his heart and his cock must be exhausted. 

“Is not loving and fucking the same?” 

“Honestly, I could not say.” Cesare looked thoughtfully at the carriage curtains, as if surely if he willed it enough he could see straight through. 

“Brother you need to fuck more whores.” Juan responded seriously, with a grim grin, before he sauntered away for his own walk.


	12. Salerno

The Borgia party decided to rest for a night in the town of Salerno after two days on the road. Lucrezia was tired, dirty, irritable and very glad to be sleeping in a proper bed for the night. They chose an unassuming tavern, however not one that was too common as they still desired some comforts despite their wish to travel discreetly. Lucrezia stretched out on the bed and sighed, but before she had time to relax a heavy weight was dropped on her stomach. She opened her eyes and smiled wide at the sight.

“Hello little Giovanni, look we have a place to sleep that doesn’t have wheels or insects, isn’t that nice?” She tickled the baby’s feet and he giggled happily. “Look you are as happy as me!” Giovanni stopped giggling and she looked at him quietly. “If only you had known Paolo, then you would have known what true happiness was like.” 

“Would you like me to take him for a walk around the square while you dine with your brothers?” Henrietta asked as she picked up the child from Lucrezia’s lap. Lucrezia was sad to see him go but was glad not to have the messy distraction all children prove to be at dinner.

“Yes thank you, Henrietta.” The pair left the room cooing and giggling, and Lucrezia felt a small pang in her heart. A knock at the door soon dispelled her thoughts, and Cesare entered the small room. 

“Are you coming down to dinner?” Cesare questioned brusquely. Lucrezia was irked by his abrupt entrance and his coarse manner of invitation. 

“I will be, but what is the urgency?” 

“Our brother grows impatient.” He replied tersely.

“Yet it is you up here and not him, is something the matter?” Lucrezia rose from the bed and laid a hand on Cesare’s arm, looking up into his face earnestly. Cesare looked back at her and his expression softened.

“Nothing beloved, accompany me down to dinner then?” He linked his arm through hers and escorted her down the stairs to the large main dining room. Tonight it was bustling with patrons, drinking heartily and enjoying the stew on offer. They joined Juan at a private table and he grunted as they sat down. 

“Finally you have arrived, I was left with only the dog for company.” He nodded his head at the silent form of Micheletto leaning against the wall, eating an indistinguishable piece of meat off of his knife. 

“Where are the guards?” Lucrezia queried looking around for the two in question. 

“They’ve gone to find their own entertainment for the night.” Cesare responded solemnly.

“Whores!” Juan laughed. “Be truthful Cesare, they’ve gone to fuck and we will be joining them as soon as possible, right brother?” Lucrezia’s eyes widened but she said nothing. Cesare would not meet her eyes and he gave Juan a swift kick under the table, who only just managed to stifle his groan.

“Lucrezia, I have heard rumours you will be marrying Calvino de Genova?” Juan mumbled around his food in an attempt at polite dinner conversation. 

“Yes that may be true.” Lucrezia smiled softly, pushing the food around on her plate. 

“I have also heard that his brother Raffaello is much more handsome.” 

“Yes that may also be true.” Her smiled widened. Juan laughed and clapped her on the back.

“Look brother we are all not so different after all.” Juan turned to Cesare. Cesare attempted a smile but the effort appeared more like a grimace. 

“Yes I see, shall we be going then? I can’t eat anymore of this slop.” Cesare stood up, draining his cup in one gulp. Juan did the same and went to follow him. 

“Sorry sister, you’ll have to finish you meal on your own, we have ‘urgent’ matters to attend to. Maybe the dog can join you, just don’t feed him any scraps.” Juan   
sniggered. Micheletto bowed his head in mock thanks at Juan’s kindness and sat down at the table with Lucrezia, with a glance at Cesare. 

“Look after her Micheletto” Was all Cesare said before he strode out onto the streets of Salerno with his brother looking for a good time and abundant liquor. 

Lucrezia and Micheletto sat in silence as she continued to play with her food and he picked at his nails with his dagger. He wasn’t the best dinner company she could have imagined for the night, but he was all she had. Lucrezia had just opened her mouth to make polite conversation when a grubby hand appeared on her shoulder. She looked up to see the slack face of an extremely drunk patron beaming down at her. He couldn’t have been older than thirty, with a large nose and straight teeth, not bad looking for a peasant she thought, but definitely bad smelling. 

“Hello there miss, doesn't look like you have much company at this table, how but you come join us then?” He indicated to where his friends were waiting expectantly with similar grins lighting their faces. 

“No thank you, I was almost finished anyway.” Lucrezia turned away indicating the end of the conversation. 

“Come on. This gentleman can’t be much fun for a lady like you. Let us show you a real good time. I saw the other two leave, they won’t be keeping you company tonight.” The man slurred, winking this time to ensure they were on the same page.

“I said no, I am not interested in you or your buffoon like friends.” 

“Now look here...” He went to grab her arm but pulled back as Micheletto casually stuck his dagger upright in the table and turned his eyes to the intruder.   
“I think it is best you left now.” He spoke softly. The man gave a grumble of disapproval and glower, but backed away nonetheless. Lucrezia was slightly shaken but smiled at Micheletto from across the table.

“I think I might withdraw up to my room now.” 

“I think that might be a wise choice. I’ll come with you.” He followed her the stairs and to the door of her room. 

“Do you think he knows which room I’m staying in Micheletto?” She turned to ask him. 

“There’s always a chance. However I’m certain he is too intoxicated by now to do anything brazen.” 

“Would you stay in my room anyway, it would make me feel safe.” Micheletto nodded, waiting outside while she changed, and then taking up position sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed. 

“Will you be uncomfortable Micheletto?” Lucrezia questioned as she began to nestle into her nice warm bed. 

“The dog always sleeps on the floor.” He replied in self-mockery, the dagger placed in his lap.

“I do not think you are a dog. There are many beasts in the Borgia household Micheletto, but you are not one.” Lucrezia closed her eyes, attempting to drift to sleep without thoughts of brothels or drunks entering her mind. 

Sometime later, very early in the morning the two men stumbled back to the tavern. Juan was leaning heavily on his brother but was blatantly content with how the evening played out. Cesare had to deposit him in his room before he could do anything else. He was just about to enter his own room for some long awaited sleep, when the thought occurred to him to check on Lucrezia. He silently approached her room and looked in. Micheletto opened his eyes suddenly from his place on the floor and locked them with Cesare. He nodded once, but Cesare just stared then closed the door and stalked back to his bedroom. Word would be said, but not over the peaceful sleeping form of his sister.


	13. The family business

Cesare was the first to wake in the morning with a long groan, his eyes were blood shot and he had let his beard grow longer than he usually kept it. He sat at a table, wine in one hand, and the other covering his eyes. He would wait until they were up. He just needed to wait. Then he would get answers. He felt horrible, and looked worse. Juan entered the room with a scowl. At least he didn’t look half as bad as Juan.

“Good morning Juan.” Cesare called sweetly, swinging his hand wide, knocking two plates to the ground and grinning as they clattered unexpectedly in the silence of the early tavern. 

“Ah!” Juan held his head in his hands and grimaced. “You bastard.” 

“Did you enjoy yourself last night brother?” 

“You couldn’t tell so now, but I did. I saw you enjoying yourself as well…with a pretty little blonde if I’m not mistaken.” Cesare just nodded and took a sip of his wine. “You seem to have an infatuation with blondes.” Juan continued. 

“No more than any other man.” Juan just smiled complacently and seated himself at the table. 

Lucrezia made her way down the stairs slowly, taking in the appearance of her siblings. “Good morning Cesare, Juan. I had a most peaceful sleep. How did your night fare?” 

“We ate, we drank, we fuc-“ Juan began, “Drank far too much” Cesare completed his sentence. 

“Speak for yourself. It is sad we must leave so soon or else I would drink some more, but our dear Goffredo is awaiting us.” Juan winked and took up a cup of whatever was available on the table, downing it in one swig. 

Throughout breakfast Cesare kept looking up suddenly as if sensing the appearance of an abrupt apparition. His eyes seemed to veer towards the tavern stairs so much so that Juan had also begun to keep one eye on their bare form. “What have you done with our Micheletto, Lucrezia? I haven’t seen him come down to breakfast.” Cesare asked suddenly. he smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes like it usually did when speaking to Lucrezia. Or about Lucrezia for that matter. Lucrezia looked up at her brother and quickly looked away again. Something burned inside her when he looked at her like that, his tight lipped smile made her stomach tighten in response. 

“He came down before all of us. He said something about some errands to do about town.” Cesare kept his eyes trained on Lucrezia for a long moment while she stared in to her cup before abruptly excusing himself from the table.

“I swear I do not know half of what goes on between you two.” Juan said watching his brother leave in a wave of disturbed tavern bodies.  
“I swear neither do I.” 

Cesare cornered Micheletto against a wall, his arm against the man’s throat. “Did you touch my sister, Micheletto?” He asked, his voice low, barely audible between clenched teeth.

“No I did not, even had she wanted me to I would not have.” Cesare loosened his grip but Micheletto did not move, knowing the danger he was in. Micheletto could have gotten out of his hold at any moment but he stood his ground. Raising a hand against his master and only friend was one thing he could not bring himself to do, even if it meant his death. 

“I did not mean for you to take her protection to such…lengths.”  
“There was a man-“  
“Is he dead?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.” Cesare released his arm and clapped his hand on Micheletto’s back, the danger suddenly passed. 

“How was your night Lucrezia?” Cesare had caught up with his sister at the small market, the town’s only attraction. She was looking at some simple fabrics, her attention barely held by the small stall while the textile merchant beamed at her, his hands gliding over scarfs faster than her eyes could keep up.

“Quiet.” Lucrezia turned and went to move on to the next stall, leaving the disappointed merchant to turn his charms towards Cesare.

“A pretty scarf for your pretty wife my lord?” Cesare ignored him and went to follow Lucrezia.  
“That’s not what I heard.” He laid a hand on her arm, turning her to him. The busy market flowed around them but did not manage to disturb their contact, no matter how many squawking wives or boastful men lumbered past. 

“Only a small disturbance. Not the most troubling thing to happen on this trip.”  
“Well he won’t bother you anymore.” The tone of Cesare’s voice made her look up sharply.  
“And how do you know that brother?”  
“Well he is now feeding the fish of the lake outside of town, or so I am told.”  
“He…He’s dead? Do I now have this man’s blood on my hands…on my soul? There was a peasant man who bumped me in the street yesterday, will you now go cut off his legs?” Lucrezia’s voice grew louder and louder until almost everyone in their vicinity begun to stop and stare at the couple.  
“I am only looking after you.” Cesare hissed aware of the eyes on them both.  
“I do not need your protection brother!” Lucrezia snapped and began to storm away from the market and her brother.  
“Do you then also not need my love?” he said quietly to her retreating form. She still heard him though, her ears trained to his every word.  
Lucrezia’s voice grew softer but she did not turn around. “I did not say that. You know I have never said that.” He stepped forward to lay a hand on her shoulder. She shuddered slightly at his touch. “I have to go and pray.” His hand lingered for a moment, before letting her leave.

Juan walked in to the square, a big red apple juggled in his left hand. He spotted Cesare and strolled over to him, taking a large bite from his apple. “Where is our sister going in such a hurry?”  
“She has suddenly taken to the church.”  
“Well” Juan smirked “It is our family business.”


	14. Embraces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised I have used both Gioffre and Goffredo in this story, technically both are correct but I'm going to try to use Gioffre from now on.   
> Also thank you to everyone who has commented and liked etc, and for being patient.  
> I appreciate your appreciating! :)

Finally, they arrived. Their horses trotted through the gates of Squillace with renewed energy, sensing that their long journey was now over. The people on the streets began to gather close when they saw the nobility so evident in their visitors, cheering and yelling unintelligible praise as the party passed.  
“This is my favorite part. Peasants will cheer for anything!” Juan beamed, blowing kisses to the people in jest. He aimed particularly for those women he thought he may bed at some point during his stay, watching to see if they swooned in delight or merely blushed in recognition.  
“They are praising because they hope for coin.” Lucrezia responded, frowning at her brother’s teasing antics. But she couldn’t stay annoyed long, the joy of the occasion pulled her in and the imminent arrival of one of her beloved siblings made her look around in delight.  
“Well they’ll get no coin from me!” he laughed and jingled coin purse, heavy with Rome’s gold.  
“I doubt even the whores get your coin brother.” Cesare laughed and gave Juan a rare smile. He was relieved to have reached their destination at last and to have survived the trip with the storm cloud that was his oldest brother.  
“I am excited to see our dear Gioffre. I wonder if he has grown much!” Lucrezia exclaimed. Her eyes were darting about as they rode to see if she could get a glimpse of their little brother who had flown the nest.  
“I dare say he must have, sharing a bed with Sancha, he must be quite the man now.” Juan chuckled and gave Cesare a knowing smirk. Cesare attempted to avoid his eyes and hide his own smile.  
“Yes our lovely sister in law Sancha must have schooled him to be a fine husband now.” Lucrezia tried to make eye contact with Juan but he deftly evaded her gaze. Cesare had found some sight in the distance he was intent on staring at. “Do not think that I do not know what goes on in our household.” Lucrezia increased the trot of her horse to take the lead and leave her brothers behind. It was much freer to be on a horse she thought, rather than stuck in the stuffy confines of the carriage that lagged behind them now.  
“I hope she doesn’t know what happens in our house...” Juan said half to his brother and half to himself.  
“…Or in our name.” Cesare looked ahead to where his sister was riding, her posture straight and as regal as a princess. He could feel a cold chill sinking in and yet he saw the sun was still high in the sky. He wondered how Lucrezia could inflict this kind of chill even when her eyes held the kind of light he wanted to burn in. 

“Family!” It was Gioffre. He was standing on the steps to his grand palace with his bride at his side. He had grown just as they had expected. He was tall now, almost as tall as Juan and his chin sprouted the beginnings of quite a splendid beard. But still he stood almost on tip toe now and waved both arms above his head at his siblings’ approach, a giant grin threatening to split his face in two. No matter how many years may pass he would always be the Borgia baby.  
“Gioffre! Brother! How we have missed you.” Lucrezia cooed, anxious and straining to get down from her horse. Her childish joy bought forth by the sight of her childhood playmate. The boys were already on the ground, not needing anyone to help them from their horse. Even in her joy it did not escape Lucrezia’s attention that Cesare did not offer his hand to help her down as was his usual way. She graciously accepted the hand of one of Gioffre’s serving men and resolved not to let this small thing disturb her, even as she watched Cesare and Juan greet Gioffre without her. It is just the way of men, she told herself.

“Gioffre! Shall we bow or embrace?” Cesare said as he bounded the steps up to his little lordly brother.  
“Well you may bow but I will embrace.” Gioffre laughed and stepped forward to pull his brother in to a tight hug. Juan was right behind to do the same and to ruffle Gioffre’s hair affectionately. Lord title and palace aside, this was still their little brother who they had once indulged daily in games of hide and seek.  
“And shall we embrace too?” Sancha made her presence known with her telltale smirk and eyes already glittering with mischief and humor.  
“Well of course. Are you not family now too, sister?” Cesare replied as he took Sancha in to his arms. Juan would have to wait his turns to get in to Sancha’s embrace.  
“What a lovely scene.” Lucrezia commented as she ascended the stairs to her family’s gathering. If there was any tone of disdain in her words, the boys did not notice. Sancha simply smiled at the Lucrezia’s entrance as she slowly let go her hold on Cesare.  
“Lovelier with you added.” Gioffre responded, making haste to hug his sister. “I’m so glad you’re here.” He gave a smile just for her. “I have missed you all so terribly!” He laughed. “Shall we start the festivities then?”  
“Yes, let’s.” Sancha and Lucrezia spoke at the same time.


End file.
